


Promise

by Roselle_Storm



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Protective Owen, Zach is a good big brother, Zach needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm
Summary: All Zach wanted to do now was to go to sleep. He was dead exhausted but he couldn't close his eyes, too afraid that Gray would disappear when he woke.





	Promise

All Zach wanted to do now was to go to sleep. He was dead exhausted but he couldn't close his eyes, too afraid that Gray would disappear when he woke. He tensed when he saw his parents but played the part of the scared child and hugged his father. Instead of security and comfort, Zach felt a new wave of fear wash over him as his father's hold tightened until it hurt. 

"We will have a talk about this," the man said quietly. Zach pulled back and nodded, not looking up at his father. The family sat down with the rest of the survivors as their aunt Claire went to talk to Owen. Zach watched them briefly, remembering how he felt safe around the man even when he was with his raptors. "Zach and I will get some drinks." Scott, their father said. Zach felt cold but stood up and followed the man out. The minute they were out of sight, Zach was pulled into an alleyway and a hand was wrapped around his throat, lifting him up. "I told you to keep Gray safe," the man hissed. 

"I did!" Zach protested. "He's alive and none of his limbs are-" Zach was cut off when his father punched him. The teen coughed, a new bruise joining the ones on his face. "Don't talk back to me, brat." Zach tried to keep a lid on his fear but his trembling betrayed him. "Gray is hurt and frightened. You should have immediately brought him to safety. Why did it look like Gray had been running for miles?" "We were running for our lives!" Zach burst out. "There were escaped dinosaurs! Of course he would be scared." Scott's face darkened and Zach swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. The grip around his throat tightened and Zach choked, clawing at the man's hand. 

Suddenly a whistle sounded and Zach was instantly dropped to the ground, drawing air into his lungs. "When we get home, you'll face your punishmemt." Scott said, threateningly as he left. Zach's breathing was picking up and his vision blurred. "Breathe." Zach whispered harshly to himself. "Just breathe!" The world was tilting around him and Zach dug his nails in his arms, trying to feel something. Then, a warm hand touched his back and a strong, comforting voice spoke. "Zach, breathe. Relax. Follow my breathing. In. Out." Zach struggled and tried to follow the voice and soon his breathing evened out as his vision cleared. He reached up to wipe his face when he felt a wetness on his cheeks and realised that he was crying. 

"You alright, kid?" Zach looked up and gasped when he saw Owen looking at him with gentle eyes. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." Zach said, attempting to stand but his legs collapsed under him. "Take it easy, kid. It's alright." Zach couldn't bear to look at Owen as he said softly. "I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it. We all break down once in a while." Owen said, kindly. That was when Zach realised that Owen did not see his father and thought that Zach broke down from the stress and fear of the park. The teen wasn't sure if he should be relieved or resigned. Then, Owen's sharp eyes caught sight of the ring of bruises around Zach's neck and he touched it. Zach's eyes widened and he cursed himself for tempting fate. "Who did this to you?" "No one." Zach said, quickly. Owen raised an eyebrow and Zach flushed, knowing that the raptor trainer didn't believe him. 

"You came out with your father and ended up having a breakdown alone." Owen stated. "Either he went back without waiting for you or....." the unsaid 'he caused it' hung in the air and Zach tensed, giving Owen his answer. "Oh, kid." Owen sighed touching Zach's shoulder lightly. "Can I hug you?" Zach hesistated before he nodded. When Owen pulled Zach into his arms, Zach stiffened before he went limp. "No more." Owen said. "I won't let him hurt you anymore." "You can't promise that." Zach muttered, breathing in Owen's comforting scent. "Maybe I should find Blue and set her on your father." Owen mused thoughtfully. That elicted a short laugh from the teen amd Owen smiled, pleased. "Has he ever hurt Gray?" Owen asked. "No! No! I would never let him hurt Gray." Zach said, his eyes wide with sudden panic. "I get it. You're a good big brother, Zach." 

"N-no," Zach said, shaking his head. "It was my fault that Gray was even exposed to danger. I told him thay we should go off the path." "Zach, Ida was on her way to the fields. If you didn't go off the path, Ida would have gotten you earlier and you can't outrun her. I'm only glad you were near the waterfall." Zach took in his words and felt his whole body shudder. "So what you thought was your mistake actually helped you to survive." "They'll never believe that. I was supposed to keep Gray away from the dinosaurs." And you protected him from harm. All he has are a few cuts and bruises." Owen tried to convince the teenager. Zach released a breath and laid his head against Owen's shoulder. Owen then realised that Zach had been told his whole life that whatever he does us a mistake. They sat there for some time before Zach said. "We should go back. Aunt Claire will be worried." Owen chuckled. "Yeah and she'll have my head if you have any new wounds." Zach laughed and adjusted his shirt so the bruises weren't visible as they went back to the others. "Where were you?" Zach instinctively tensed at the sound of the voice and looked down.

"He was with me." Owen cut in before Zach could answer. He looked the other man in the eye, daring him to argue. Scott looked between the two of them before turning away. Owen kept Zach from Scott until they reached the mainland. The raptor trainer could see that Zach was scared and when Claire hugged Gray, he took the opportunity to pretend he was manhandling Zach into a hug. "I will get you away from him Zach, I promise. Give me time to settle things." Zach shook his head. "It's ok. There's only another 2 years left for me to turn 18. I won't leave Gray alone." Owen sighed but nodded, impressed at the teen's bravery and protectiveness of his brother. He watched them leave and his eyes narrowed. "I will keep my promise, Zach," he said quietly. "I will get both Gray and you out of there."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fanfic for this fandom. Hope you guys like it. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thnx.


End file.
